<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iceberg (my love is so much deeper than the sea) by turtledux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339247">iceberg (my love is so much deeper than the sea)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtledux/pseuds/turtledux'>turtledux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Yue, Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, I love these girls sm... :(, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Ocean-blessed Katara, POV Katara (Avatar), Rare Pairings, Romance, Sad Ending, This is nearly all happy dont let these tags fool u, in my heart it is, katara is pining so hard and she doesn't even realise it..., title is from 'iceberg' by borns, u can ignore the sad ending if u want, well it's vaguely implied, yuetara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:26:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtledux/pseuds/turtledux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Yue always has a face of pleasantness, nearly mask-like, but her voice is a tell-all of her emotions. She sounds lamentful. LIke this is something she’s long resigned to. She probably has.</p><p>“You inspire me beyond belief, Katara.” </p><p>The weight of Yue telling her all this hits her. She just about trips up. She remembers to actually respond, grabbing both of Yue’s hands with a soft smile. “Yue, you may just be the strongest person I know.” Her eyes go wide in shock at the remark but she squeezes Katara’s hands in reply. </p><p>Katara wants to kiss her. (Where’d that come from?) ]</p><p>yue and katara talk about marriage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara &amp; Yue (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>iceberg (my love is so much deeper than the sea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello yuetara likers *platonically kisses u* i hope u enjoy this!!! </p><p>The ending is technically a sad one but if u wanna stop at happiness, stop reading at<br/>"When all is said and done.."</p><p>CW for light discussions of gender roles in the WTs and a mention of Kya's death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Congratulations!” </p><p>Katara startles out of her reverie. She’s been using most of the afternoon to solo train. She refuses to give Pakku and the boys even one hint of ammo by being behind. The spot she found was secluded so much of it was in silence. Well, until now. </p><p>It takes a moment for her to recognize the voice. Princess Yue. </p><p>The first thought she makes with that is the realization this is the first time it’s been just her and Yue. No Aang to fill the space with words. No Sokka to watch fumbling in his ‘courting’. This may as well have been her first time around a girl near her age. </p><p>Her face must be showing her surprised confusion, because Yue takes on a vaguely embarrassed expression. Oops. </p><p>“Ah, forgive me. That was rather out of the blue, wasn’t it?” Huh? Katara drops the water that was in her hold. Her replying smile is still confused. </p><p>“No, no, you’re fine! But, congratulations about what?” About getting to learn combat bending? Pride blooms in Katara, but it has a twinge of bitterness. She shouldn’t have had to fought for such in the first place.</p><p>“About your betrothal? Though I’m guessing it’s been held up since you’re helping the Avatar, so I can understand the confusion..” Or not. She can’t help it, a small laugh escapes. She feels bad about it but she quickly corrects Yue. </p><p>“Oh no, um, I’m not engaged. We don’t do that in the Southern Water Tribe… My necklace was my mother’s before she died in the last Fire Nation raid on our land.” She loves being around her kin, her element, but Katara gets a briefly foul taste in her mouth at the thought of how the North was never there to help.</p><p>Yue appears more embarrassed and she feels bad for putting that feeling there. “I’m sorry for assuming wrong, and that you had to experience that, Katara. I know it doesn’t change anything, but if I knew how the Southern Tribes were doing, I’d have done all I could to get father’s help.” Something about how Yue says her name makes her want to shiver, despite being long-used to the cold. She laments that they haven’t spent time together before this. Just them. She hates to think it, but she understands Sokka’s enamored flailing around Yue better now. </p><p>She quickly changes the subject, even if it’s one that’s not much better. “So… I’m guessing you’re engaged to someone?” She thinks Sokka has mentioned it before, but honestly she was too busy fuming at Pakku to remember clearly. Yue nods. She puts on a hopefully convincing smile. </p><p>“Congrats to you are in order, I guess. Is he nice?” Yue’s hands fumble with each other.</p><p>“He.... is an exemplary man of the Tribe, yes.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean he’s nice.” Yue shrugs with a smile that suggests not-so-actual positivity. </p><p>“Hahn and I are seen as a good union. Father personally chose him to be my wedded. I know he wants the best for me.” Somehow, Katara doesn’t fully believe that. Yue deserves better than this. She nearly recoils with anger and disgust, but is unsure if the other would even appreciate such a reaction. </p><p>Regardless, Katara blurts it out before she can stop herself. “Why don’t you fight for your own choices? If your father truly wanted the best for you, he’d let you pick. Heck, why doesn’t any other girl here do it?” Yue sighs, her placating smile that seems to always be there lowering downward. </p><p>“I can’t answer for others, but going through a marriage, if it’s helping my tribe, <em>is</em> my fight. I’m not going to become Chief, I don’t know any combat, I don’t bend. Even if I wanted to- I have. I <em>do</em>. But I can’t help through that with the way things are.” She looks down for a split second and then back up, startlingly looking straight into Katara’s eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone else that outloud.” Yue always has a face of pleasantness, nearly mask-like, but her voice is a tell-all of her emotions. She sounds lamentful. LIke this is something she’s long resigned to. She probably has.</p><p>“You inspire me beyond belief, Katara.” </p><p>The weight of Yue telling her all this hits her. She just about trips up. She remembers to actually respond, grabbing both of Yue’s hands with a soft smile. “Yue, you may just be the strongest person I know.” Her eyes go wide in shock at the remark but she squeezes Katara’s hands in reply. </p><p>Katara wants to kiss her. (Where’d that come from?)</p><p>“Don’t worry, If <em>I</em> have anything to say about it, by the time we end this war you’ll get to marry whoever you want, whenever you want. I’m not opposed to fighting another old man.” Yue laughs in response, not unkindly. She thinks that’s her new favorite sound. A stray thought of Yue marrying <em>her</em> appears and leaves as quickly as it came. She notices since the start of their conversation they’ve moved immensely closer to each other. All these observations make Katara internally squirm in an emotion she can’t quite discern. </p><p>“Coming from you Katara, I don’t doubt that one bit.” Yue smiles, and she can’t help but beam back.</p><p> </p><p>When all is said and done (when Yue’s <em>dead</em>), she thinks about what could’ve been.</p><p>(After the moon vanishes then returns, few people notice it glows dimmer and the waves crash choppier for a period of time. Even fewer notice their unison.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that's all!! i dont have much commentary to add to this. I hope u liked it !!!!! &lt;3 Any &amp; every kudos/comment is appreciated, esp comments ;)</p><p>( also follow me on tumblr for more atla stuff, like art!! @commiejet :] )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>